Icarus
by SecondXXBanana
Summary: All Yuui wanted to do was fly away and all Icarus wanted was to never touch down. They were alike in more ways than they would ever know. One-shot, no pairings.


Alright! My first fic in awhile, so please tell me what you think of it. Like the title implies, it is a parallel of Icarus and runs alongside the sequence of events that Yuui goes through.

I'd also like to thank **BloodyCrystal,** the wonderful beta, for being my first beta ever - and doing such a great job on the story! You rock!

And without further ado.......

* * *

Mokona bounced onto Yuuko's lap, holding a dusty leather-bound book in its small paws. "Story time, story time!" it cheered, its ears flopping around.  
Yuuko gently brushed the dust off the cover, tracing the creases on the worn spine. "This book? Are you sure, Mokona? It is a rather sad story." Mokona nodded eagerly. "Alright, if you're sure…" The witch opened the book to the first page, smoothing the picture of the sad, blue-eyed boy inside in a loving fashion.  
"Once upon a time, in a world far away, there was an evil king and a tower......"

* * *

Yuui stood rooted to the spot, his body so numb that running or moving were far off thoughts to his shaking body. The ground was covered in blood that seeped into the snow and drenched the pit red. A pit that was, in fact, filled with corpses of criminals and sinners.

His uncle, the sovereign, had ordered him and his brother Fai to come here, to be kept here, for all of eternity. Time would not pass, and he and Fai would live here in this cut-off part of the world until the world itself stopped turning. But now, the king that made that very decree lay at his feet, run through by his own hand. He had stood there, just feet in front of Yuui and killed himself. And as he died, he told Yuui that it was all his fault.  
Yuui screamed.

* * *

"The king, Minos, ordered Daedelus and Icarus to be locked in the highest room of the tallest tower in the castle. He was furious, and wished to punish Daedelus for helping Theseus slay the Minotaur and for the loss of his daughter. They were supposed to be kept there until they died, surrounded by no one, kept from the light of day. But Daedelus was an inventor, and he would not allow such an end.  
"He set about making them something to escape."

* * *

Up in the tower, Fai sobbed hysterically. He couldn't stand this, he couldn't take any more. While he was locked away in this tower, far too high to be of any use to Yuui, his brother was wasting away in a pit, living in a pile of dead bodies. Fai swore in helpless rage and frustration. He would get Yuui out of there, if he could do nothing else he would at least ensure that Yuui had a chance to live outside this tower. And if the only way to do that was to die…Well Fai was prepared to do anything.  
Life had never held much for him anyway.

* * *

"So Daedelus built a pair of wings, wings strong enough to support a person and let them fly from the tower to a place beyond the ocean. They weren't made of real feathers, though; they were made of wax. There were two pairs: one for Daedelus, and one for Icarus. Because if it was the last thing Daedelus could do, he would get Icarus out of here. Daedelus knew there was more to life than a tower, and the winding, misty maze that he himself had created.  
"There was a place beyond the ocean, and they could leave for it together."

* * *

"Choose, " said the man, pointing an accusing finger at Yuui. "You must choose you, or the other one."  
Yuui didn't have to think, didn't have to reason. "Save Fai," he said. "Take him far away from here." The man had appeared out of nowhere and spun a beautiful picture of a world where there was no blame, a place where they wouldn't be persecuted for being twins, and a place where they could experience that mythical thing called love. Deep in his heart, Yuui wished he could be the one to leave. It wasn't something he wanted to acknowledge about himself, and definitely not something he was proud of, but it was there.  
The man that brought beautiful dreams, like wings of flight to take Fai from this place, would end up cursing him and bringing him down. All because of the wish deep within his heart.  
He had no idea of how much this would haunt him.

* * *

"The wings were a success, and Icarus and Daedelus jumped from the tower and sailed over the ocean. They glided along the tower, down past the castle, and past the cliff side. They never looked back, and they never saw King Minos again. They felt the sun on their backs and the wind on their faces for the first time in many months. The power of each arm, the beat of each wing, lifting them higher and higher...  
"It was a feeling they could never forget."

* * *

It was a feeling Yuui could never forget, no matter how hard he tried. The pain of losing your twin, the pain of being the cause of their death, would simply be there forever. Yuui was tired of death and tried of feeling his heart hurt.  
The guilt bore down upon him as he looked at Fai's broken body. All of this could have been avoided, he told himself, if you hadn't wished deep down in your heart that you could leave this place. It didn't matter that he would have come back for Fai; his selfishness had killed his brother.  
Then- "Come with me," said the gentle voice that was connected to the gentle persona. "I can take you somewhere far from here." He reached out and took Yuui's hand. That hand spoke volumes, and that hand alone showed Yuui that there was more outside this pit of despair. He took Fai's lifeless hand in his own, and looked up at his savior with determined eyes.  
There was a swirl of snow and they were gone, never looking back at the tower that began to crumble and collapse onto itself into the ground.

* * *

"Icarus was enthralled by the wings, and he soared over the ocean, reveling in the feeling of the wind on his hair. The freedom of the wings on his back intoxicated him, and he flew down close to the ocean, next to the spray and foam. He laughed and shouted in joy, sailing through the currents of air and twirling in the pockets of wayward cloud. Daedelus too was overjoyed to be free, but he showed it more subtly. He tried to navigate the cold pockets in the sky, and to arrange himself so that they would land in the place they wished to go. But he did so with a smile, because there was such a sense of freedom in those wings that he couldn't help but smile. He watched Icarus ascend, slowly getting closer to the midday sun.  
"'Be careful,' he called after him, 'Don't fly too high!'"

* * *

Yuui felt like he was flying. Ashura, that was his name. He went from being Yuui's savior to being Yuui's god. Yuui loved Ashura in a way that was completely new to him, because he had never known his father, and he had barely known his brother. Each moment of this newfound happiness he treasured without guilt. Ashura had even brought Fai with them, which should have struck Yuui as morbid, but he himself was so used to death that he did not find it strange.  
Ashura used his own magic to preserve Fai so that Yuui could continue his searching for a way to save his brother. Although it should have been apparent that Fai could by no means be saved, Ashura played along which was something Yuui found endlessly endearing. Ashura also taught him more about his magic. How he could control it, how he could use different spells, and knowledge about other magics. There was never any healing magic though, which disappointed Yuui a little, since he had hoped he could use a spell of that sort to help Fai.  
Sometimes, when he wasn't on an errand or in his studies, Yuui would sit in the atrium, by the large pool in the center, and talk to Fai. Even though Fai never had to say a word, those were some of the most peaceful times in the castle, because the only noise would be the sound of Yuui's voice and the small ripples on the water's surface as Yuui trailed his toes through the water.  
But sadly, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

"Icarus was so swept up in the feeling of flight that he didn't heed Daedelus's warning. Pumping his wings he flew higher and higher, and then higher still. The view of other birds and the endless ocean enchanted him. But the sun, which was sometimes regarded as a god itself, captured his attention and would not let it go. Icarus got continually closer to the sun, forgetting completely Daedelus's warning, or even that his wings were made out of wax and not real wings at all.  
"At that moment in time, the sun was all he could see. "

* * *

Yuui was older now. He pulled his own weight in court, and would help out the people in neighboring villages and towns whenever they had need. People all over respected his power, complimented his willingness to help, and remarked at how well mannered he was. He even had someone to talk to now, on those rare occasions where he found time to talk to Fai at their spot by the pool. Chii wasn't very bright, and certainly not a deep thinker. She would tag along with Yuui and speak in simple words and phrases, which was nice when the three of them could sit alone in the atrium. He hadn't created her to be a genius. But she made his day a little brighter with a never ending flow of smiles and a kindness that matched Ashura's.  
Well, not really. Because Ashura was the center of Yuui's universe, and nothing could replace him or compare to him. No one could possibly approach the pedestal he was on, not Chii, not Fai, and especially not Yuui himself. Yuui's life revolved around Ashura and what Ashura had done for him, like the sun pulling the planets around and around. That gravitational pull was so strong that Yuui completely forgot to watch where he was going. This wasn't intentional, nor was it smart, because Yuui had forgotten he'd been cursed.  
But he couldn't escape it forever; he was a twin of misfortune.

* * *

"As Icarus got closer to the sun, the heat began to slowly weaken his wings. Little by little they began to melt, until small bits of the feathers coating the wing began to come off. At first just one, but then gradually more, the wings began to melt. The wind picked them up and carried them down below where Daedelus was trying to plot their course. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a single feather float down as it was pulled by the breeze over the ocean.  
"This is where things started to fall apart."

* * *

Things started to fall apart when one day Ashura made Yuui promise him to eradicate all threats to the castle and the townspeople. Honestly, Yuui didn't mind helping those around him; he had a very strong sense of justice. However Ashura's phrasing of his command and the timing in which he'd pulled Yuui aside seemed out of place in the King's usual manner of behavior.  
There were little things, small signs, that Yuui beat himself up over later for not having seen. Had he been able to see and connect all the dots he thought he could have prevented what happened next. But that would have been like trying to stop a train going 100 mph with your bare hands: it would have completely torn Yuui to pieces.  
The tattoo to repress his magic, the curse that made him kill those more powerful than he, the promise of killing whoever threatened their peace, the reports of killings in the village, all were such small pieces in a larger puzzle that Yuui couldn't see the picture of. But it was too late even if he had known.  
Yuui had been beaten, and he didn't even know it.

* * *

"Faster and faster the feathers fell from Icarus's wings. He was molting at an alarming rate and the wax was now dripping off the tips of his wings. Daedelus called to him desperately, begging him to come down. But Icarus was so far up that he couldn't hear and so blinded that he couldn't see. The heat of the sun was uncomfortable now, making Icarus squirm in the straps of his wings. The heat was too intense; he wanted it to stop. The wax was coming apart rapidly now, affecting the beat of the wings and the rhythm of the flight. Feathers were everywhere, Icarus was struggling, and the heat, the heat was so intense. The sun he was so enamored by was burning him and it was completely Icarus's fault.  
"His wings slipped again and he lost control completely."

* * *

Yuui stood in the entryway of the atrium, the place of so many happy memories, and thought he would lose his mind. Blood, everywhere there was blood, of guards and townspeople and so many others that Yuui could not and would not count. Blood was splattered all over the floors, the walls, and even into Yuui's special pool. The stench of the blood and the awful dripping noises almost made him vomit. But it was the source of this massacre, standing brazenly in the middle of the room surrounded by this blood that was making Yuui cry. He cried in anger, frustration, despair, pain, heartbreak and all the jumbled emotions that overwhelmed him at the moment. He could not fathom, could not understand, why Ashura would do such a thing. The king had indeed been acting strangely but this did not make him any less kind or gentle towards Yuui.  
Ashura simply stood there, licking blood off his hands in a most disturbing manner. He smiled when he saw the tear tracks on Yuui's face and said, "It's just you and me now. We are the only two left living in this whole country."  
Yuui gagged on his words, trying with desperation to pull them out of his mouth while his body was wracked with disbelief. "Ashura, why? ...How could you have done all of...all of this? I don't understand!" The tears poured down his face at a constant rate. How could someone whom he had loved so dearly do such terrible things? Compassionate Ashura who had only ever helped him had now murdered hundreds of innocent people. Ashura's gaze burned a hole through him, piercing his heart with his next words.  
"You promised me you would eradicate all threats to this kingdom." Yuui tried to cry quietly from his spot on the steps. He wished so hard that this would be a nightmare, and that at any second he would wake up to his everyday life and an Ashura who was not a mass murderer. Ashura continued, "You failed. As you can see I am obviously a threat. Are you going to break your promise? You know what you have to do; you have to kill me. My magic grows stronger with each person I kill, so you mustn't hesitate. Do it now- I won't stop you. I took you from that place for a reason, I gave you that tattoo for a reason."  
Yuui writhed a little, his hands fisting around strands of pale hair. It seemed impossible; Ashura wanted Yuui to kill him. The only reason Yuui had been saved was that so he could be used as a pawn in someone else's plan. And Ashura's plan was to die by Yuui's hand, so he had lied, manipulated, and used Yuui to achieve his means. Yuui had never been burned, but his heart felt like it was on fire. To be so close to someone and then be betrayed, it was a hurt that Yuui had never felt before and never wanted to feel again.  
Yuui was too old for fairytales, and this was no happily ever after.

* * *

"Daedelus watched in horror as Icarus's wings collapsed into themselves and the boy's form went limp. The fall seemed abstract and not quite real, and the events happened so quickly that one minute Icarus was laughing and flying while the next he was quietly falling. Before Daedelus could move to help Icarus had fallen and sunk like a stone into the ocean's depths. There was nothing Daedelus could do about it, not even a way he could recover the body. Icarus was simply gone; Daedelus could do nothing but watch the tiny ripples where Icarus had fallen. There were no sobs and no tears, just an empty, blank shock as he continued to fly. Something caught his attention floating on the surface of the water and Daedelus swooped lower to pick it up.  
"There, riding the swell of the ocean, was a single wax-covered feather."

* * *

As the strings of magic encircled Ashura's body he smiled, fighting to keep his eyes open. "This isn't a killing spell, Fai; you are only delaying the inevitable. I should know; I taught you this spell. It will only-" his eyes dipped closed, then sprung open again as he fought off the ensnaring magic. "It will only put me to sleep. Someday I will wake up, and then you will have to kill me." His eyes fluttered closed as the spell overcame him. The last words out of his mouth were, "You promised me you would grant my wish."  
Moving as if in a trance, Yuui lowered Ashrua into a small holding container and down into the clear pool water. He wiped his eyes tiredly feeling tears tracks embedded on his cheeks. He couldn't keep standing there and looking at those corpses, though; those sightless eyes seemed to once again hate and blame him.  
He found Chii, hiding under a stairwell, and convinced her it was safe to come out. She was unable to look at the floor or the walls that were now covered in dried blood so she stared at the ceiling. They both stood in silence at the edge of the pool, staring at the face of the sleeping king. After what seemed like an age, Yuui said in a hoarse voice, "Chii, I can't stay here. I need to go someplace far away- maybe not even this country or this world. Someplace with no Ashura, no towers, and no kings." His breath hitched and his hands were shaking visibly as he leaned over to Chii to pat her head. "So I wonder if it's alright to change you, just a little?"  
Chii smiled sadly and leaned into the touch. She knew that this was goodbye, maybe for good. "Of course," she said softly. "You made me." Another spell slithered out of Yuui's fingertips and wove it's way around Chii. It molded her to fit like a tent over the pool, effectively making a net.  
"When Ashura wakes up," called Yuui, "Please let me know." Because he knew it wasn't an 'if' but a 'when.' Ashura's awakening was just a matter of time. He looked down to the bottom of the pool one last time, trying both to forget and memorize the dark black hair and soft features of the man that lay there. "At least while you're asleep, have good dreams," Yuui murmured as he prepared to leave.  
He was leaving everything here; Fai, Ashura, Chii, the only world he had ever known. And in an instant he decided that he was leaving Yuui behind too. Yuui had been betrayed too many times and his heart was ripped in two. He glanced at Fai, a preserved corpse, who stood unaffected by the bloodshed around him. He couldn't take Fai with him in person, but he would attach Fai to himself in a different sense.  
He gave Fai a nod, telling him, "I'm going to be you, but you shouldn't try to be me. I'll fix this- don't worry." He cast a final spell to send himself away to the crossroads of the worlds- a place where he could start running. As the spell worked it's way up from the ground something floated past his nose, drifting down from Chii's immobilized body.  
A single feather. Yuui tucked it in his cloak and vanished from the world.

* * *

Mokona was sniffing slightly as Yuuko folded up the book and laid it on her lap.  
"I told you it had a sad ending."  
"Mokona knows," said Mokona dabbing at the corners of its slit-eyes. "But the story continues even after the last page, right?"  
Yuuko patted its head comfortingly. "Quite. The story has a ways to go just yet. Now let's go inside and get something to drink; I'm terribly thirsty."  
Mokona nodded, not exactly sure what she meant, but dutifully picked up the book and went inside to find some sake.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**The End**! Yay! =] It was a bit longer than I thought it'd be.

So there are some parallels to the two stories, although they aren't always directly obvious.

Ashura was the sun- and when Yuui (or Fai in the series) gets betrayed by him after they've been so close he feels like he's been burned.

His Uncle (who I do think is quite evil) is King Minos. King Minos put Icarus and Daedelus into the tower as a form of revenge, which I thought matched the intentions of Fai and Yuui's uncle who stuck his two darling nephews in a hole because he wanted revenge for all the misfortunes he thought they'd caused.

Fei Wong is a bit harder to explain. The promises he made to Yuui and Fai were more or less the wings, because they weren't real; like wax. And after some time they deteriorated and led to Yuui/Fai's downfall and literally the falling down of Fai.

Icarus was the honest, naive, and trusting side of Yuui/Fai that died after he found out about Ashura. It doesn't re-appear for quite awhile, although it shines through when he's around Sakura. I guess you could chalk that up to Sakura's ability to see ghosts.

And Daedelus was the angsty, dark, often depressing side of Yuui/Fai that we see a lot. He's kind of the skeptic and realist of Yuui/Fai's mind, and the grounding force.

That's it! Thank you for reading! ;)


End file.
